AU, a bunch of single chapter stories
by W1ckedF1ction
Summary: "If i wasn't playing basketball, what would i be doing?" A simple question, with so many possible answers. An equation, with many ways to be solved. Would you like to see some? If you have an idea you want to see, send in via pm, or review


**_Author note: Well now, its been a while :) So it's been a while since i've been apart of the world of fanficts, and i figured that there would be no better way to find my footing once again Basically its a bunch of single, or double, chapter stories. Each chapter after the initial prologue will feature My boi Kuroko and a partner who il pick, depending on my mood._**

_"Do you wanna dance with me; do I make it harder to breathe?_

_Do you wanna dance with me? And feel the wind under your feet"_

As the final chorus left his lips, the crowd exploded into cheers and applause. The energy was infectious, causing the tired musicians on stage to perk back up, regaining some of their stamina. Counting down with Murasakibara, Kuroko opened his mouth to launch into the new song,

Only to find himself in his bedroom, his alarm clock letting its presence known with a shrill ring. Raising a hand to turn the thing off, Kuroko ran a hand through his hair, muttering softly;

"It was a dream?"

Taking a few more minutes to run through his thoughts once more, Kuroko got out of bed and started looking or some suitable clothes. Changing quickly, Kuroko left the house, letting his strange dream slide out of his thoughts, as he stretched, shifting his attention to the run he had to finish.

**-Later-**

Locking up his home, Kuroko looked up at the sound of chatter slowly becoming louder. Noticing his friends, Kuroko made his way over, sliding in beside Akashi, the latter giving him a nod, before turning his attention to Kise and Midorima, both of whom were having a strange argument.

"Kise you must understand, time exists in a straight-line, there are no alternate realities. It has all been predetermined!"

"Midorimacchi is spouting nonsense, of course parallel realities exist! You can choose to believe you have no choice, but I don't wanna!"

The two continued to bicker, and a clueless Kuroko turned to Akashi, the question mark almost visible above his head. Smiling lightly, Akashi mentioned explained that Kise, having watched some strange television show the night before, had arrived that morning, spouting nonsense about how the reality we all inhabited was actually a strange web, or something similar. Miorima had bristled at that, and an argument had spouted between the two, and their rather strange beliefs.

It was at that moment that Kise had noticed their new addition. With a loud exclamation, he made an effort to hug Kuroko, which the latter easily sidestepped. Stepping over the crying Kise, Kuroko greeted the other members of the Kiseki, and they proceeded on their way to school, not waiting for Kise.

**-Lunch Break-**

Neither Midorima nor Kise had given up, and the two were continuing their argument from this morning.

"Stop calling it dumb Midorimacchi! It's backed by science!"

"Hardly *scoff* I call it dumb, as you put it, because the evidence that they provide is flimsy, easily fabricated, and hardly substantial"

"Muuh! Neh, neh! Kurokocchi believes in parallel universes right!"

"Please do not drag me into your conflict Kise-kun,"

Crying at that, Kise turned away to start on his bento, allowing for a short respite from the verbal battle. Aomine commented

"Let's just say that, If, IF, this alternate universe crap Kise has been spouting since this morning has some stock in it, then that means that its possible, that in some universe, I wouldn't be playing basketball?"

"Yup Yup!"

Nodding eagerly at that, Kise looked delighted because someone was finally taking him even a bit seriously.

Shuddering at the thought, Aomine replied, disgusted

"Damn, a world without me playing basketball? That would suck"

"It may not be all bad. Maybe you won't be failing in school as much as you currently are"

Kuroko commented, which caused Aomine to splutter, and consequently choke on the burger he was eating. This made the other members let out various expressions of amusement. The rest of lunch passed by and soon they made their ways back to class.

**-After school-**

Since practice had been cancelled, which was a rare occurrence considering how much Akashi preached about its importance, Kuroko had reached home earlier than normal. He had rejected his friend's offers of going to the arcade, and was currently flipping through the channels on his television set. Finding nothing interesting, Kuroko switched off the television, and lay down onto the sofa. As his eyes closed to allow sleep to take over, Kuroko mused

"If I wasn't playing basketball, what would I be doing"

_**P.S if you have any idea you want published, send it in via pm or review or something, and il give it a think-over. If i end up making a lemon, then don;t worry, there will be an m rating. i'll try to put up the first official chapter in a day, anyway, cyaz**_


End file.
